1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a makeup compact having a cosmetic tray which may be popped out of the compact by using the hinged cover as a force-applying lever.
2. Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed under .sctn..sctn.1.97 to 1.99
The prior art includes a number of patents and printed publications dealing with compacts by which the tray may be popped out of the compact for replacement. In the German published application 3,626,743 published Feb. 12, 1987, for instance, there is a tray which may be popped out of its compact by a special Z-shaped lever including a foot which underlies the tray and an operating tab which, when pressed, pivots the foot upward to displace the tray from the container base.
The old U.S. Kendall Pat. No. 1,597,378 discloses a compact in which the cover latch is operated by a button and by pressing the button further a wedge attached to the button may be driven under the tray to pop the tray out of the compact base.